omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
MIR-12 (Singularity)
MIR-12 is a secret organization that featured in the video game Singularity. History The origins of the organization remained largely unknown though it was active by at least the mid-21st century. One of its claims included that in Spring of 2008, the United Nations were involved in a study on global warming. However, the findings of this survey revealed some alarming events and on the 9th of June radiation levels were detected at the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia. A scan the next day revealed highly unstable radiation levels emanating from the region that was above any known previously - including the Chernoble disaster. The following day, the radiation mysteriously disappeared and questions were asked from the Russian government who dismissed any claims as being ridiculous with the area only consisting of a weather research facility. In the fall of the same year, an anonymous package containing valuable information from 1950 was sent to MIR-12 that held detailed aerial views and other pertinent information about the location. This sparked the suspicion of the group especially in light that the island known as Katargo-12 was missing from the maps for years. Author Payton Taylor was notable in forming the "Katargo 12 Conspiracy" which was written in a book in 1995. This book never saw release as Taylor later died in a car accident and his novel was bought by an unknown buyer who never published it. This changed in June 19th when an individual known as Adam Scott submitted a copy on the internet but the contents were eventually taken down with Scott banned from the website. He was later found dead by the beach which further highlighted the suspicion of MIR-12 who were determined to learn the secret of the mysterious Katargo-12 island. This island off the coast of Siberia was part of a massive Russian coverup that involved secret assassinations of United States citizens that came close to the discovery of the truth. Whilst left in the dark, MIR-12 gained significant information about the incident from an anonymous Russian contact within their government who provided a video feed of a Russian scientist denying the effects of an experiment that cost thousands of civilian lives. From this came information about a secret program called E99 as well as a roster of individuals attached to the project. One of those listed in 1933 was a Russian scientist who some claimed was their equivalent of Albert Einstein who was known as Victor Barisov who was one of the top minds within the Soviet Union. It was further stated that he was attached to the secret Russian project in 1948 with further contact lost with him. MIR-12 received a further video clip that showed Barisov revealing his latest discovery - a new element that he named Element 99. The video showed a test of an electrical current on a sample of E99 which saw a horrible incident that seemingly disintegrating one of the researchers with a further fifty such researchers suffering a similar fate during the initial testing phase alone. Further information gathered by the group revealed that in the personal files of Joseph Stalin that the E99 project had gone terribly wrong. His orders were to place a quarantine on the site and suppress all knowledge of the event. This saw a village nearby Katargo-12 being forcibly evicted by the Russian military in order to maintain the coverup. Though two thirds of these villagers suffered from radiation poisoning out of the five hundred populace; the Russian government denied any incident was present. Another piece of the puzzle was revealed when a Russian ship called "The Pearl" that was involved in the E99 project in 1948 sent a distress signal that was received in 2008 but the ship was reported lost in 1951. Another anonymous video was sent from the mysterious contact in the Russian government revealing another experiment conducted by Barisov that highlighted a strange creature formed by the E99 project. As MIR-12 continued its findings, the Russian government discovered the clandestine location of the group who were forced to make a final broadcast about the Soviet Union's secret project. At this point, the organization learnt that E99 was going to be used as a superweapon for the Russian government. The group had uncovered information on another noted Russian involved in the project called Nikolai Demichev who was a senior scientist in the experiment. MIR-12 managed to intercept several emails sent by Demichev where they learnt that the scientist feared of an event known as the "Singularity". The last video clip received from the groups anonymous Russian source showed an experiment where a potted plant was blown up only for an experiment involving E99 being used which seemingly reversed time around the plant and reformed it. It also showed a large scale testing of a reactor when an incident occured that engulfed Katargo-12. Despite these findings, many questions remained and MIR-12 was determined to find out more about the incident. The organization eventually discovered a journal talking about the events of the "Singularity" at Katargo-12 and stated that only a single man would reveal what this was - a person that went by the name of Nathaniel Renko. Thus, it became MIR-12's new mission to find Captain Renko and help him achieve his goal. On June 2010, they dispatched an agent known as Kathryn to Katargo-12 where she managed to save the life of Nathaniel Renko from a Russian Spetsnaz team. She continued to make use of the MIR-12 journal in order to assist Renko in his operation which included finding Doctor Barisov's TMD. : The further actions of MIR-12 depend on the path the player takes in the game. In the bad ending, MIR-12 serves as a resistance faction against Chancellor Demichev and Captain Renko's regime that conquers the world but a growing power struggle begins to form between the two. In the neutral ending, Renko kills both Demichev and Barisov which leads to MIR-12 growing in power as the Soviet Union collapses and begins a manhunt for Viktor Barisov's killer but fails to find the individual. Overview Through a distorted voice, video clippings from the organization claim that the truth had been hidden from both the public as well as themselves along with history itself. Its dedication was to break the silence perpetrated by the Russian government over the mysterious island known as Katargo-12. Ultimately, they were dedicated to finding the truth and revealing it to the world. Much of MIR-12's knowledge of events came from its Russian contacts as well as a mysterious journal that came into their hands that detailed important individuals in the case. : Its revealed in the credits of the game that the journal detailing the importance of Captain Renko was actually written by MIR-12 agent Kathyrn who had been accidentally left in the past and thus led to her penning the manuscript. Notes *Much of the backstory for the organization came from a viral marketing campaign that was based at www.MIR-12.com but can also be found on Youtube. Category:Organizations